Rwby Future
by Outcast's redeemer
Summary: Jaune and Weiss meet after five years without seeing each other to talk about business, life and memories. Rated T for crude jokes. Read and Review please.
1. Weiss the Boss

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. I don't own anything**

 **RWBY Future**

Weiss Schnee was a busy woman, running a dust empire, dealing with Faunus relations, keeping her blue haired fiancé and his monkey friend out of trouble with the Atlas police force. All of it was tiresome work.

Her computer on her desk turned on showing the youthful face of her assistant. "Miss Schnee? Your two o'clock is here." She said with an Icing sweet voice.

Weiss looked up from her paperwork. 'It's that time already?' she thought to herself, placing the files of employees back on the desk she addressed the woman. "Thank you Sadie. Send him in."

She clicked off the screen and stood, stretching her back and arms removing the knots that were caused by working in a chair nine hours a day. _'It's been a long time Jaune.'_ She thought with a smile as her mind took her to the first time she saw him. The teen with his boyish nature, goofy stupid smile, and lanky appearance as well as his idiotic attempts at winning her affection was not who stepped into her office. The man, changed and torn by two decades of war, was what greeted her as he entered.

Once inside he let the door close by itself before standing before her. "Miss Schnee. A pleasure to see you again." He greeted. Weiss flinched at the raspy deep voice that had taken the voice she knew in Beacon.

"It's nice to see you again Jaune…" she replied with a small smile. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence until Weiss let out a sigh and laid her hand on her forehead. "Would it kill you not to wear your armor during visits with friends?" She said as she motioned to his armor.

The blond haired man smiled. "Heh. Yang says that all the time when I take her out for our dinner dates."

Weiss lowered herself to her chair and motioned for him to do the same, glad that the uncomfortable silence was gone. "How is Yang by the way?" She asked.

Jaune took the seat opposite of her and smiled. "She's about to pop any week now."

"What is that now? Three?" she asked as she rested her elbows on her desk. Fifteen years ago if someone would have said that the two most annoying people she knew would have gotten married, she would have scolded the person for making the poor attempt of a joke. Now? Now she would have to say the two blonds who found one another were meant to be together.

He closed his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips. "Five…" He paused. "…or six. The doctor said that it might be twins."

The white haired woman shook her head as a small laugh left her mouth. "Still doing that no ultrasound thing with her?" she asked with an amused smirk.

He smiled. "Ha. Yup. You don't argue with her. You know that."

She smiled as they fell back into silence. Unlike the previous one, both of them did not mind this silence. The white haired woman focused her eyes on him to see how much he had changed since she had last seen him, some five years ago during the reopening of Beacon. She knew that he was not the same boy she knew in Beacon nor was he the young man who had fought alongside her during those years following the fall of the school. His Jaw was squared and underneath starting at the neck was a burn scar that she knew extended down to his hip. His hair had lost its shaggy style and in its place was a clean cut that did not seem to match his personality. She glanced down to the clothes he wore. Gone were the simple yet practical three piece set of armor, jeans and a hoodie. In their place was something that while still practical told everyone that he was in charge. The red and black dress shirt and pants went well with the pure white and gold of his armor. Her eyes roamed to his chest plate that held his family crest as well as the five stars that portrayed his rank in the military he led.

However, all those physical features paled in comparison to his strength both in terms of both physical and spiritual. It was a year after beacon fell that she learned something that she was missing since the first day in beacon. Jaune had forged his way into the school illegally. That alone made her breath stop. He, without aura, skill or any formal training aside from what he did himself, lied to become something he was never given a chance to do.

But with one question answered thousands more sprung up. One of the bigger ones was how he managed to fight most of the first years with varying degrees of success. Even though he never won a match he still lasted longer than most certified hunters in training did during their matches. What were supposed to be quick ring outs turned into a game of endurance where he would only lose out of physical exhaustion. She had always wondered why. Only now she knew it was because of his aura. At the time however she nor the class or even the teachers knew that. They just saw an aura reserve that could withstand hits just like everyone else's.

Except it wasn't. His was raw, untrained, and unutilized and nearly impossible to calculate just how large it is. It was because of its size it could hold up against the ones who for their entire lives focused on making their aura as strong as possible. It was because of his aura that he was never found out by her or the rest of the class. But when she found out about Jaune, his aura control had nearly surpassed her own. With that came the ability to not only fight better… but to do so longer than any known hunter trainee during that time.

And now… Now as he stands there in her office, Weiss couldn't help but feel the pressure of his aura push against everything. The power that Pyrrha had known from the moment she saw him was now always bursting out of his body searching for any threats.

she finally asked, "How are you?" as she gazed into his eyes.

She saw him freeze a moment before relaxing. "I've gotten better. But… you know how it is…" he said in a pained voice.

She nodded. She did know. Out of the once unstoppable eight of them, only three remained physically fit for active duty. Pyrrha fell first, taken in front of Ruby on the tower. Ren and Nora were next, sacrificing themselves in a massive fireball that was once a large transport ship taking Mercury Emerald, and another madman along with an invasion force of White Fang conscripts with them as they died. The last to fall was Ruby. She died stopping Salem. Only Jaune really knew what happened. Yet he refused to say what. Only years later when he was drunk did he say that it was his fault and it should have been him. She would have slapped him if Yang hadn't done so.

But that wasn't everything they had lost. Blake lost the use of her legs, Yang lost an arm, a sister and nearly lost her father once he found about Ruby, she herself lost a hand and the ability to fight with her beloved weapon. And Jaune… he fared the worst. He lost his team…. His seven sisters and his parents…. The two women he loved… And above all… he was burned. Burned by 'her' hands and gift that she stole.

Her face grew hard as she remembered the woman who took so much away from them. It was Jaune who took care of her in the end. Never had she seen such surprise as she had when Jaune sent his shield through Cinder's stomach in its sheath form before bisecting her in two. An extremely painful death. Weiss shuddered upon remembering Jaune's hatred filled eyes as he glared at her twitching broken body. "Yes… "She finally answered. "I know."

She shook her head of those memories and focused on the blond man that now sat before her. Many things could be said about him. Yet one thing that never changed was that he was not cruel. She knew that the Jaune that had avenged Pyrrha was not the same as the one who sat before her. People trusted him. She trusted him. Be it by their choice or by his semblance, he rallied the peoples of Remnant together, and after the fall of the queen he led the people on a crusade against the Grimm. A very, very successful one at that.

Victory after victory was won by his leadership. His army. The Reclaimers they called themselves were forged from soldiers and Hunters both new and old. They had set out to retake the lands that the Grimm had called home for countless centuries. It had been rough at first. The animosity between Kingdom's soldiers, the hunters and the reformed White Fang were high. And yet he led them to reclaim lands lost to the sands of time. And over time the sides who had drowned for so long in each others blood soon became like brothers. Fighting and killing a jagged path through the heart of the Grimm homelands, they showed what united Remnant had to offer. And now twenty years later it exhibited that hope. All of Atlas was free of any major Grimm population and the Kingdom of Vale had begun its own push to reclaim their lands. Chances were the other two Kingdoms would follow the band wagon in a few more years. And all it took was one man to do it.

She gazed hard into Jaune's eyes. In them she saw the pain of a general and the love of a father merged into one man. An absurd notion, but one that seemed to fit him to a tee. It reminded her of one of Blake's stories. Weiss sighed. "I guess it is time we go about our business then?"

"I wish it wasn't like that. Really I do. But I have several things I need to ask you." His fists tightened. "Both personally and professionally."

"Well let's go over what it is you need professionally." She smirked. "We can continue out talk afterwards. Agreed?

He shook his head. "Right…." If it could happen, he grew taller in his chair. His eyes grew cold and became more calculated. She instantly knew that this was General Arc, hero of Remnant, King of Vale she was talking to and not Jaune the father and husband she had learned to love as a friend. "The council of Vale has requested that I re-take the abandoned city to the south east of Vale. An operation like this is going to need dust. A lot of dust." He said as he pulled out a stack of paper. "Signing this will acknowledge that you and your company will help with both the initial and rebuilding costs of taking the city. The council of Vale will work out the payment plan to your company once the city is under its control."

Weiss sighed as she looked at the stack of papers. She knew that it was only his coping mechanism but she wished that she could get him to accept who he was. But with things as they were, he wouldn't get better until he was relieved of his position and allowed to live with the family he had built. But he would never allow that to happen. A king dose not abandon his people for comfort. "How do you plan on attacking?"

He turned to the window. "The council of Vale had wished for the city to remain intact for propaganda reasons, but I convinced them that doing that would require more men and women than are currently fighting on every front." He paused a few seconds before continuing. "I plan on burning the entire place to the ground in fire… Let those demons know that humanity's on the march." He said coldly.

That was the same tone that he had used to rally those few who resisted to his cause. That same tone she had grown accustomed to when he was taking charge. It annoyed her greatly when he tried to use it on her. She narrowed her eyes. "Did you just use your semblance on me?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

He stooped and looked at her confused before his eyes looked down at the table. "Sorry… I guess I haven't learned to control it yet. Yang likes to tease me that I do it intentionally… I'm starting to think that she might be resistant to it… how else do I explain her ability to make me stutter like a damn fool?" he said though a sigh.

She smiled at his flustered form. He was always a thinker; It was one of his better traits. Take away his ability to think clearly and he turns into a talking mess. Back when they had returned to school to get their hunter certification, a ceremonial thing really, he was made team leader of herself Yang and Blake because despite his limitations, his ability to think during critical moments made him the perfect person for it. Yang made the comparison that while Weiss was bread to lead… he was born to do it. Quite literally once it came to light his lineage.

It was at that time she finally understood what Ruby, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha saw in him and why they were so adamant in defending him. And why others were quick to fallow him to war. Back then looking at the man standing on the podium with the cheer of thousands applauding him… it changed her.

She saw what he finally was and what he represented. He was always there. When they were first years… when _they_ had abandoned Ruby… Even when she died he was there. The news media noticed this and they fed on it. Every charge, every attack, every funeral he was there. Fighting, mourning, defending those who couldn't, returning those who had fallen… he did it all. And behind those impregnable defenses that were the hero of Remnant was only a father who wished he could stop sending his sons and daughters to their deaths…

Weiss hated that her friend had been reduced to holding the world on his shoulders.

It wasn't right. Especially when someone remembers that it wasn't him who had dealt the final blow. Ruby's accomplishments were reduced to that of someone who helped not who did it themselves. Jaune had said so himself. Qrow, Ironwood and Glynda had told them of what would happen should people learn that the tales that they grew up with as children were true. They made Jaune the hero to protect any other silver eyes that were still alive.

She glimpsed at the photo that sat on her desk. It was one of the four of them with Jaune and Yang's first born. The silver eyes that stared back at her reminded her of Ruby. She knew that Jaune's family was full of famous warriors… and kings but only later did she find out that quite a few of them were Silver Eyes. Being from a family full of them apparently made that trait genetic. It would have been funny if it didn't bring back so many memories.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me personally." She finally asked as she slid the stack of paper to the edge of the desk signed and waiting for her to send down the line to the respective departments.

"Two things, actually." He said as his shoulders relaxed and he reverted back to his normal self. She raised her eyebrows telling him silently to continue.

"First I would like to re-offer you the position as assistant headmistress at Beacon… again…"

"Jaune…" Weiss sighed. "I tol- "

"Yeah, yeah. I know… Which is why I brought the second thing to ask to motivate you." He said with a small smirk.

She quirked her brow and clasped her fingers together. She watched as he gave her his 'winning smile' something that while she found cute, would never convince her of anything. "Me and Yang were talking and we were wondering if you would like to be the god mother to our children."

Or perhaps his smile works with stuff like that. "You know… for a dunce, you sometimes manage to say the right things." Weiss said with a small smirk.

"Y-You mean it?"

"I'll have to plan and organize my schedule to accommodate teaching…. But yes. I mean it." She said as she pulled out her scroll and began fiddling with it.

He let out a laugh that sounded more like a sigh. "Yang's going to be so happy. Blake too."

"How is that book worm?" she asked.

"She loves the library. Got a lot of students to read more too. Heh all it took was one small addition to the stock." He said with a small smile.

Weiss stopped fiddling with her scroll and looked up with a horrified expression. "She didn't."

He chuckled. "Who would have thought that erotic fiction would be a great stress remedy."

The white haired woman brought her palm to her forehead and let out a sigh as she shook her head. "I'm going to talk to that woman the moment I get there." She said as ran her hand down her face.

"Heh. Good luck with that." Jaune said as he stood and stretched. "You'll be ambushed by Yang the moment you touch down."

"I'm looking forward to it." She put away her scroll and put it on her desk. "Alright I made the arrangements. Sun and Neptune are packing the house as we speak…"

* * *

 **At that moment**

"HAHAH! VALE HERE WE COME!" Neptune yelled as he tossed hastily packed bags into the arms of a waiting butler, causing him to fall into the airship.

"I'M COMING MY CAT EARED LOVE!" Sun cried out as he came running out of the house with a screaming maid over his shoulders.

* * *

"…Hopefully they won't cause an incident." She said with a sigh. She looked up at the man standing in front of her. "Any talented individuals I should know about?"

He smirked. "There is one incoming student. Moved up a year. You remember Cardin right?"

She lowered her head to the table. "How could I forget him?" came the muffled reply. Cardin for all his faults in school had turned a new leaf and was now Jaune's right hand man. All it took was being forced to see a Faunus orphanage burn. She had seen the aftermath of his and Jaune's rampage against the people responsible. She could remember Cardin's face as he cradled the body of a small child. All that rage, all that pain. He cast aside his family name following it and chose the name Uertit as a replacement.

"Well… that's his son."

"Really?" she asked with open eyes. "I didn't know he was married."

"Yup… He's tall, red hair and really muscular."

"Sounds just like his father." She said dryly.

"Yep and those red bunny ears really make him stand out."

"Yes, I suppose bunny ear-…" she looked up at Jaune. "No…"

The blond couldn't hold back the bark of a laughter.

"He and her?" She stood up causing the chair to fall behind her. "And they didn't invite us!?" She screamed.

At that Jaune let out a boatsful laugh that would have made the late Professor Port smile with pride.

Weiss smiled despite her anger. That smile grew into a soft chuckle that evolved into a full blown laugh. Something about hearing his laugh just wanted you to laugh as well. Back when the two blonds had started dating, she was confused at what Yang wanted and how making him fall in love again would solve anything. It wasn't until she saw his smile on their wedding day that she realized why Yang had done what she did. It was the old Jaune. Probably helped that Yang was also a smiling fool. The most emotional part of the entire ordeal was when Taiyang, Yang's Dad, relinquished her hand to his. Not a second later did Yang's uncle ruin that moment when he started bawling like a drunken fool. But that just made the entire thing more real.

After a few moments of laughing Jaune managed to calm down. He glanced over to the clock and let out a small curse. "Damn." He said as he looked back to the still smiling Weiss. "Looks like my time is up."

Weiss sighed. "You know I can just push everyone back. We haven't talked this much since Rosi was born."

He smiled. "Heh. I would love nothing more than to talk. Make your ears burn from listening to me talk about my kids. But… I have to plan my strategy with the city. One wrong move could leave an entire ship out of the sky." The knight brought up his wrist before pressing a button. He opened his palm as a red figure formed. "Penny, call my assistant if you would please." He said as he watched Weiss blink a few times.

The red figure snapped to attention. "Yes sir General Arc." She turned to look at the white haired woman behind the desk. "Salutations Miss. Schnee. "

Weiss mouth opened and closed a few times before she managed to speak. "P-Penny?"

"Yup!" the red figure replied. "It's wonderful to see you again Weiss."

"H-how…" the white haired girl whispered.

"After Vale and Beacon Ironwood managed to save Penny's brain and memories. They spent years trying to get her a new body but nothing was working. It was penny's Idea to make a hologram body for her. She was fixed just a few years ago." Jaune explained with a small smile. "Ironwood wanted me to take care of her since the good doctor passed away.

At the mention of her late 'father' Penny's glow seemed to dim. "Yes… I had wanted to see Ruby again but time was not on my side. But I get to help people just like she did." She leaned 'closer' to Weiss. "Plus I get to spy on Mr. Arc without him knowing." She said with a small giggle.

Both of the other occupants in the room shared a look before Jaune coughed and turned away. Just as he did that his assistant entered the room. Weiss's eyes narrowed out of reflex at seeing the petite multi eyed girl. "Ah Neo… perfect timing…"

Neo gave him a mock solute with two fingers before turning to look at Weiss. The gaze the two shared was broken when Neo gave her a smug grin and waved. "I see you haven't changed much." Weiss muttered darkly. In response Neo just stuck her tongue out. Neo was their secret weapon during the latter part of the war. Fueled by hatred at the fact that she had lost Roman because of Salem and her plan, she had contacted Jaune to switch sides.

She was the reason why the transport that took Ren and Nora was discovered. She was also the reason why Jaune had escaped the inferno. The situation was tense when they found the downed transport. Yang nearly jumped at the chance to fight her again but was stopped by Jaune's hand. Be it a shared grief of losing someone who made them who they were or something else, but Neo never left his side. The two were partners. In every way except publicly.

No one would have trusted an assassin with the king. Let alone a former criminal. It was ironic considering that it was because of her that they managed to gain the support of other crime bosses including Junior and his band. It could be said that she was the reason why Salem's plan failed so spectacularly as it did. She told everything; How Grimm were born, how Salem controlled them, how they managed to hack the communication relays. Everything she knew she trusted with only Jaune.

Jaune turned back and placed his hand on Weiss's. "I have to leave now." He told her solemnly.

Weiss smirked. "What no goodbye kiss?" Oh, god she missed Yang. She oversaw making lude jokes not her. She sucked at it

He chuckled. "No. No I worked too hard to get you and Neptune together just to steal you away because of my awesome kissing skills." From behind him Weiss saw Neo nod her head vigorously before going into a silent erotic display of kissing her thumb and knuckle. Weiss turned red faced at the implications.

Jaune noticed and sighed. "It was one time Neo. And I was drunk." Neo just smugly placed her hand on an outstretched hip. His eyes rolled. "And no I won't do it again. I'm married."

Weiss chuckled. "She does this often?"

The blond chuckled. "It gets worse around Yang. They tend to feed off each other." From behind she saw Neo make a V with her fingers before sticking her tongue between them. At Weiss's horrified expression Jaune sighed again. "Neo," he called out, causing her to act innocently. "Stop teasing my business partner." He continued causing the small woman to slouch in mock defeat.

Weiss gazed back into Jaune's own eyes as he stood straighter and gave her a crisp solute. "I'll be going now. I hope to see you soon." He said as he turned around and marched out, a laughing Neo on his tail.

Weiss smiled longingly as the doors closed and pulled out a photo of the eight of them. Pyrrha's smiling face as she was embraced by both Jaune and Nora. Ren and Blake's stoic faces betrayed by small smirks and her own angered one glaring at Ruby as Yang had her arms wrapped around all of them. It was the only photo of all of them, taken just hours before Yang's match against Mercury. How happy they were. How alive. It was only days after that Beacon fell and Pyrrha died.

Silently she shed a tear for the faces she could see no more. "Me too Jaune… me too."

Fin


	2. General Cardin

Cardin awoke to the sounds of war. A choir of noise that he knew from heart. Everything from the rhythm of distant explosions to the shouts and moans of those wounded to the screams of airships flying overhead was predictable and had a place in the symphony.

Sitting up from his cot, the broad-shouldered man cringed as the scars on his back stretched. Gathering his gear, he stepped out from his tent into the base his forces had called home for the past few months. The bandits who once inhabited the base were long dead. Killed by Grimm or another group of bandits. He didn't really care all that much of their fate.

All he cared about was that this base belonged to him and his division. It, along with a few dozen others scattered along the Vale's eastern border, made up the new front of human expansion. He didn't need to worry about the borders of the five kingdoms since they had already figured out following the Battle of the Citadel.

His only mission was to clear it out of anything that might pose a threat.

It was easier said than done. Half of his division was made up of ex-bandits and the other half were battle-hardened hunters and soldiers who forced those same bandits to surrender or face extermination. That kind of work environment wasn't something to be desired. Those loyal to the cause were easy. A few motivational speeches, a few villages recused from Grimm and a bandit hideaway raided and they would gladly fall in line. It was the ex-bandits who were a trouble.

The raiders, murders, and rapists the lot of them. He would love nothing more than to wipe their filthy hides off the planet. But Jaune made it abundantly clear that mercy and compassion were the corner stones of the army he led. If they fell out of line however and did something that didn't reflect his stance… let's just say that there is no hellfire hotter than that of a gentleman angered. And Cardin?

He wasn't a gentleman… No. He was Jaune's' executioner.

It was only that fact that kept those bastards in line, knowing that if they fell back on their word. Nothing would save them from Jaune's judgment. Or Cardin's mace.

Stepping in front of the main assembly area he watched as his solders and fellow hunters went about their daily tasks.

A voice spoke from behind him. "Need a drink general?"

Cardin grunted as he turned to the speaker. "Oscar… Ozpin." He greeted with a tired nod. "What can I do for you?"

Oscar, like usual, didn't speak a few moments. "I am just wondering if there is any word on General Arc's next plan."

Cardin's eyes narrowed as he regarded the question. "Nothing new Oscar. I would suggest heading back to the medical tent. I feel as though we might have wounded coming."

Just as he said that several bullheads came screaming over the trees, a few looking a bit worse for wear. They landed with a thud as medics came pouring out ferrying dozens of wounded soldiers and hunters. Oscar sighed as he jogged back to the medical set up.

Cardin stared after him as he ran. He couldn't bring himself to hate the younger man. He wasn't Ozpin, just the old man's ride. But, like fate, destiny had decided that Ozpin should suffer for his sins. Oscar liked to help people rather than use them a fitty punishment for an inept leader. Cardin was never privy to what his former headmaster said but the responses were always the same. Never again. That had earned the boy a good vote from him when the time came to hang those responsible. After all it was Ozpin that nearly caused the collapse of a kingdom.

They had tried it Ozpin's way at the beginning. That had cost tens of thousands of lives as well as eight other friends. Ozpin's strategy was to wait and counter whatever the queen threw at them something that Team RWBY had agreed with. Cardin gripped his mace at the thought of waiting to be hit. His team, Velvets team, Jaune's team. All of them gone in one battle. Because Ozpin refused to take the lesser risk. In the end the battle of the _Winter's Edge_ , which had ultimately stopped the White Fang incursion into the city of Mistral, had taken the lives of eight Hunters. But it gave them something that proved to be the edge they needed to bring the fight to the queen.

He, Jaune, Velvet and Neo formed team ACSN (Ascend) and together alongside the other remaining teams brought the fight to the Queen. And without the bulk of Adam's Fang to help turn the tide. They had won. But not before losing Ruby. It sucks that Neo couldn't be recognized. Or else they would have been made a team and not Jaune and the remains of RWBY.

Cardin sighed as he remembered the small fifteen-year-old pain in the ass. She was the cause of Jaune losing the rest of his team. If RWBY had just listened to Jaune instead of blindly following Ozpin they could have all made it out. And like a cruel reminder of fate, In the midst of the chaos and pain, Jaune a had fallen for Ruby. And because of that he stayed by her side up until the end.

Only a few knew what happened. He was one of them. It seemed as though destiny had found him worthy of witnessing his friends die in his name. Frist with Pyrrha knocking him in the locker, then Ren and Nora holding the line as he had dragged a wounded Jaune to an escape pod, only for Nora to get hit and Ren throw his dagger at the door controls launching them away, and finally with Ruby using her last round to send her scythe and Jaune flying out of the citadel right before it exploded.

Cardin felt betrayed by their actions, sacrificing themselves when they didn't need to. Pyrrha knew she was outmatched and yet she fought. Ren had enough Aura to make it to the escape pod yet he threw a dagger sealing their fate. And Ruby, the idealistic child refused to trust the man who loved her and instead shot him out of the building.

Many of the better fighters, veterans of war and strife broke at seeing their young leader holding the reaper's scythe as he sobbed unconsolably.

Did that include him? No, Cardin lashed out in a fit of rage, challenging any Grimm that tried to oppose him. Many, those who were now under his command mostly, did the same. Killing the Grimm with such abandon that for the first time in history the Smarter Grimm retreated. That was until whatever magic the witch was using wore off and they became feral, killing anything that was not their own species.

The ginger remembered howling in anger as he watched the Grimm rip each other apart. He and his fellow hunter's soldiers and militia members, letting anger control their actions, surged forward into the mass of flesh and Grimm bone and slaughtered them to the last.

Cardin reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll and opened it up to the main screen, showing him and Velvet with their children. If there was one good thing that the war had changed. It was the fact that he wasn't the same racist brute as his father before him. He no longer held the name Winchester for now. But once his father passed, something that was soon to happen he would take back his name and return it to its glory. Another good thing was Velvet. Jaune wasn't the only one to find love.

His musings were ended as a female soldier ran up. "Sir! Adam's forces have been spotted near the village of Nesing!" Came her panicked shout.

Cardin nearly crushed his scroll as his famous rage grew. In a fit he shoved it back into his back pocket. There were many in Adam's Fang were able to escape the board all those years ago, living to fight for his vision of a world without humanity. The psychopaths were the most wanted people in the world for the murder of thousands. Their following was made up of radical fighters and aura users who felt no mercy to anyone on the opposite side of the field. They wouldn't stop unless they were dead.

Cardin reached behind him and pulled out his mace from the magnetic plate. "Get Samurai and Fox companies on the line." He ordered.

The woman snapped to attention before sprinting off to the communication tent.

Waiting for her to disappear into the tent, he reached into his pocket and pulled out another pure black scroll. With a flick of his thumb he turned it on and called the only number on it.

"Cardin. I was just about to call your FOB what do you need?" Came the calm voice of his partner.

"Jaune. Adam's forces are here."

There was silence for a moment before he heard Jaune responded. "That is a problem. If we miss this chance we might not get another one."

"Your pretty calm about this Jaune." The mace wielder observed.

"The council wants me to retake Mountain Glenn. My division will be there by the day's end.

Cardin blinked. "That's close to Adam's forces are. Are you thinking what I think you are Jauney boy?"

"I'll be the anvil if you will be the hammer Cardin." Cardin smirked when he saw Jaune do the same. "And this time we will show them no mercy."

"That's all I needed to hear Jaune. Give me two days' preparation and ill have those radical terrorists on the run and headed your direction."

"Understood Cardin… I'll make sure to keep the city mostly intact for your arrival." Jaune paused a moment. "Oh. And before I forget. Velvet wants you to call her."

"What you're my wife's messenger boy now?"

"No I just can't say no to a bunny."

Cardin chuckled. "Yeah… both of us seem to have that problem. Take care Jaune."

"You to Cardin. Out." With that Cardin's screen went black showing his reflection, showing the numerous scars and burns that he had earned in the war. It also showed his eyes. His tired and aged eyes of a man with so much to make up for.

Switching scrolls again he dialed the number for his Velvet.

A few rings later he saw her beautiful face. "Hello? Cardin?"

Cardin smiled lovingly at the sound and sight of his wife. "Hey Vel… "

Fin


End file.
